Miss Las Vegas
by Simorg
Summary: Найдено тело женщины, которая была убита ритуальным способом. Что придумают криминалисты, чтобы найти убийцу?
1. Глава нуммер один

**Miss Las Vegas.**

**Disclaimer:** Not my. Не мои (плачь и горестные вздыхания). Все герои до последнего волосика принадлежат Брукхаймеру, я лишь взяла их на прокат, чтобы поиздеваться.

**Warnings:** Это малость идиотский фанфик, поэтому герои будут не совсем похожи на сериальных. Да и вообще этот рассказ у меня первый, а я в них с детства не сильна. Мне тогда медведь не только на ухо наступил, но вообще по всему телу прошёлся. Так что не судите строго. .

**Глава нуммер один.**

Всё началось как обычное, ничем не примечательное дело. Джим Брасс сообщил ночной смене о найденном теле проститутки на свалке отходов. Так как это было единственное дело за ночь, за расследование взялись все CSI.

При прибытии на место преступления, они обнаружили, что Дэвид Филипс уже был на месте. Он склонился над обугленным куском мяса, которое только в самом непредсказуемом воображении могло напоминать человеческое тело. Гриссом поздоровался с Дэвидом и затем обратил внимание на труп. На нём кое-где ещё сохранились лоскутки одежды: немного юбки и один сапожок на высоком каблуке, остальное было уничтожено огнём. Гриссом тут же начал раздавать указания:

"Так, я и Сара обследуем труп, ты Ник будешь опрашивать свидетелей …"

" А почему, как что интересное, так дают задания другим, а как опросить нервных и огрызающихся животных, которые возомнили себя свидетелями, так сразу Нику билеты в первый ряд сплавляют. Это не честно", - обиженно выпятив губу, произнёс Ник.

Гриссом усмехнулся и подмигнул Нику: "Ники, да тебе наоборот подфартило, вот, например, Кэтрин и Уоррику придётся обследовать место преступления, а оно, между прочим, включает и мусорные баки".

При этих словах Кэтрин и Уоррик изумлённо вскинули головы. В их глазах можно было прочитать желание придушить этого тирана, который, коварно потирая руки, посылает их на такое малость приятное задание.

" Да, да, ребятки, и мусорные баки. Все…", - он начал считать - "…143 штуки. Так, что Ники, всё ещё хочешь билет во второй ряд "? – насмешливо подняв брови, спросил великий и неподражаемый тиран – Гил Гриссом.

Ник торопливо сказал нет, отсалютировал и, лучась от радости быть освобождённым от копания в отбросах мира людского, вприпрыжку побежал допрашивать свидетелей.

**Допрос свидетелей.**

Ник подошёл к группе проституток, которые с нескрываемым любопытством смотрели на полицейских в форме, и о чём-то шептались.

"Здравствуйте! Я Ник Стоукс из Las Vegas Crime Lab. Могу ли я задать вам пару вопросов о случившимся?

Девушки на него посмотрели, насторожились, окинули друг друга взглядами непримиримых соперниц и накинулись на Ника.

" Ты и вправду коп? А у тебя есть пистолет? А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?",- наперебой закричали они.

"Эй-эй! Я занят!"- воскликнул Ник, высвобождаясь из их цепких рук.

Бывшие конкурентки разочарованно вздохнули, и одна из них процедила сквозь зубы: «Блин, половина мужиков уже с кем-то встречаются, а другая половина геи. А нам что остаётся! "

" Ну, и вам ещё кто-нибудь встретится, обещаю",- успокоил всех новоявленный Нострадамус - «А теперь давай перейдём к делу. Расскажите, что вы видели".

Девушки стали переглядываться, не решаясь начать первыми, пока та, что сетовала на свою судьбу, не взяла слово:

"Ну, у нас тут недалеко точка заманивания клиентов есть. Так вот, сегодня с клиентом повезло вашей убитой

( или не повезло, смотря с какой стороны на это посмотреть). Подкатил к ней один подозрительный типчик и заказал её. Они типа уселись в чёрный Фольксваген и уехали".

"Подождите, но если ваша точка не здесь, так как вы на свалке оказались?"

"Ну, знаете, в этом шумном городе есть много хороших, и достаточно плохих точек. Очень долго велись кровопролитные войны между конкурентками за право обладать лучшим местом. Однако вскоре, когда почти все были перебиты, встал вопрос о сохранении, сократившегося в 10 раз, вида девочек по вызову. В связи с этим, был создан свод правил. Один из пунктов которого гласил: Каждые 15 минут, мы должны передвигаться с места на место, чтобы за ночь все могли побывать на лучших местах. Вот и тогда мы двигались к Ann rd, кротчайший путь к которой ведёт через эту свалку. Ну, так вот, идём мы значит, а тут из-за угла вырывается всё тот же Фольксваген( я номера запомнила), от туда высунулся мужик в чёрном балахоне и маске дьявола, и начал трупами швыряться. Фи, это было так противно. "

"Да, приятного мало",- передёрнувшись, пробурчал Ник, сказал спасибо, повернулся и пошёл прочь, подставив свою спину под пламенные взоры свидетельниц. Они, как и каждая уважающая себя мадам по вызову, до сих пор не теряли надежду заполучить такого шикарного клиента.

**Место преступления**.

Блин, я получаю какие-то жалкие 40.000$ в год, да свыше того меня ещё и заставляют капаться в помоях. Это ущемление человеческих прав", - ворчал уязвлённый Уоррик, перебирая 73 мусорный контейнер - " Ну ничего, я нашему боссу ещё отомщу. Вот напишу ему 3-ёх томный рапорт о каждой вещи, которую здесь перебрал. Пусть читает следующие 10 лет."

" Уоррик, кончай бурчать, твои жалобы капают мне на мозги ", - поморщившись, сказала Кэтрин. Тут её внимание привлёк какой-то предмет, застрявший между банкой кока-колы и упаковкой от чизбургера. "Эй, 'Рик, подойди сюда".

" Что там у тебя? " Уоррик оторвался от своего "увлекательного" занятия и подошёл к Кэт.

"Похоже это крест. На нём следы крови. Надо отнести это Грегу, на экспертизу, вдруг она принадлежит жертве".

"Или убийце", - добавил Браун.

" Не исключено. Ладно, давай дальше, мож ещё что найдём. И я тебя предупреждаю Уоррик, ещё одна жалоба во время работы, и я не спою тебе колыбельную на ночь! ", - угрожающе сказала Кэтрин.

Уоррик испуганно попятился к ближайшему баку и, с ожесточением, принялся в нём рыться. При этом он попытался придать своему лицу выражение, что ему всё нравится, и он вообще рождён для копания в мусоре.

**Кабинет Аутопсии.**

"Ну что ж…" – начал Роббинс – " Шашлык, конечно, получился сильно прожаренный, но кое-что о жертве я могу вам поведать. Характер ожогов говорит, что она была сожжена, как…ведьма", - выдержав эффектную паузу, прошептал Док.

" В смысле? " - не понял, туго соображающий после вчерашней пьянки, Гриссом.

" Ну, по вмятинам на уцелевшей коже рук, ясно, что она была привязана у чему-то вертикальному и деревянному. Дальше, видите эту дыру в груди? В средневековье на людей, приговорённых к сожжению, вешали мешочки с взрывчатым веществом. Он должен был облегчить участь страдальцев, которые вынуждены были торчать на скучнейшем и, отнимающем кучу полезного времени, сожжении.

" Тоесть, эта женщина была убита акультным способом? Не слабо", - задумчиво произнесла Сара.

" Я бы не стал утверждать, что это была женщина", - усмехнулся Роббинс.

" Чего? ", - всё также тормозил Гриссом.

" Строение тазовой кости говорит, что ваша жертва мужского пола".

" Секундочку!" - в замешательстве сказала Сара " Но ведь очевидцы утверждали, что это была женщина. Ну, юбка там, сапоги на шпильке...", - Сара запнулась и посмотрела на ухмыляющегося Роббинса - " Трансвестит! Это и вправду был трансвестит! "

" А что тебя удивляет? " - поинтересовался Гриссом.

" Ну, я думала, что они, как и мамонты уже давно вымерли... Ха, скажу подружкам, не поверят. Вот что, Гриссом, сфотографируй меня на фоне трупа, хоть какое-то доказательства, но я им представлю.

**A/N: Ну вот, конец первой главы. Скажите, что вы об этом думаете, и стоит ли мне продолжать.**


	2. Глава намба ту

**Miss Las Vegas**.

Глава намба ту.

**Disclaimer:** Всё ещё не мои…бла, бла, бла…они пока Брукхаймеровские…ещё больше бла… ну, короче, вы меня поняли.

**Genre:** Идиотская пародия.

**Warnings:** Те же .

**А/N:** Сорри фор соу смол чептер. Бат Ай промис, зэт май нэкст чептер вилл би мач лонгер. ;)

В лаборатории был скучный день. Все техники и лаборанты занимались своими делами.

Кто-то болтал по телефону или между собой, кто-то читал. Самые умные забрались на крышу LVPD, чтобы позагорать. Саму крышу и крышей то назвать было сложно. Грег Сандерс и Арчи Джонс натаскали туда песка, поставили пляжный бар, сделали бассейн (благо места на это хватало). Везде стояли шезлонги и зонтики от солнца. Но этот пляж был секретным, CSI и копы о нём не знали. Строго запрещалось им об этом говорить, так как по воздуху в то время летало негласное предположение, позднее превратившееся в факт, что CSI могут испортить всю халяву.

Среди загорающих людей в эту минуту был и Грег. Он слушал Мэрилина Менсона, читал журнал Sand & Surf и посапывал Кровавую Мэри. Он не знал, что в эту самую минуту Гриссом, в поисках этого неугомонного ДНК-техника, с яростной рожей рыщет по всей лаборатории и сквозь зубы шипит:

- Если он не объявится через две минуты, то я его уволю, по свету пущу, а через два месяца с ним внезапно случится несчастный случай, в результате которого на кладбище появится ещё одна могила.

Эту фразу услышал баллистик Бобби. Он преисполнился желанием вызволить своего друга и главного поставщика самого вкусного на свете кофе из этой беды. Он, через секретные каналы связи, послал сигнал пляжному бармену (а именно Дэвиду Филипсу), который должен был передать послание Сандерсу. Тот, в свою очередь, проверил пути отступления. А именно посмотрел в глазок, показывающий коридор, ведущий к крыше. Там он увидел копа, с ошалевшей рожей, кидающегося из стороны в сторону. Видно, что он ещё никогда не бывал в этой части здания. Просто его сюда, ради шутки, забросили его приятели. Но даже этот, заблудившийся в лабиринтах бытия человек, мог раскрыть **Священную Обитель Лабораторных Крыс** (сокращённо** СОЛК**). Надо было уходить вспомогательными путями (которыми, к сожалению, крыша не располагала). Но это был Грег! Он, как и каждый уважающий себя панк, быстро находит выход из любой безвыходной ситуации.

Грегго перекинул ноги через край крыши и оказался на карнизе. Прошёл по нему до ближайшей водосточной трубы, по ней спустился на пару пролётов вниз. Там, в связи своей сломанности, труба обрывалась. До нужного окна оставалось пару пролётов вниз и четыре окна влево. Казалось бы, туда уже никак не добраться. Но страх перед будущим жильём в могиле выбил из Грега все сомнения и здравый смысл в придачу. Он схватил край транспаранта, который висел на здании (он гласил - Парашюты Блэйка самые надёжные в США), глубоко вдохнул воздух, зажмурился и оттолкнулся от стены. Транспарант естественно стал рваться, таким образом всё ниже опуская Грега. И вот, когда уже показалось это треклятое окно, Грег собрался, раскачался и с громким воплем – Парарам парам, дорогу щенкам! – вломился наконец-то в коридор лаборатории. Там он сбил Ходжеса, проходившего в это неудачное время по коридору, перекувырнулся через голову, резко встал, размахивая руками и покачиваясь, чтобы удержать равновесие и оказался лицом к лицу с ошеломлённым Гриссомом.

У Грега от переизбытка приключений замкнуло в мозгах, поэтому он, вместо того, чтобы поздороваться с боссом, истошно заорал:

- Меня зовут Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Я сбежал из плена коварной дневной смены и лично от бяки-Экли, дабы передать вам стратегически важную информацию о расположении вражеских кружек для кофе.

Надо отдать должное самообладанию Гриссома, он быстро пришёл в себя. Вместе с его **Я** к нему вернулось и раздражение.

- Тебе что, платят за безделье? Где ты ошивался? Кэтрин, Уоррик и полный батальон войск особого назначения уже сбились с ног, пока тебя искали. На меня эту обязанность сбросили.

Грег растерянно заморгал, во время лихорадочных поисков подходящей отмазки.

- Я… это… ну… был занят очень важным делом, в суть коего тебя я посвятить не могу из-за своей секретности.

Гриссом его даже слушать не стал, вместо этого он набросился на Сандерса с другим вопросом.

- Ты проанализировал кровь, найденную на кресте?

- Угу, ну что я могу сказать, кровь как кровь. II группа, резус - отрицательный. Сам пробовал….Короче в ней содержатся мужские хромосомы. Я прогнал результаты через CODIS и нашёл совпадение. Человека зовут Рик Макферсон. Раньше привлекался за разбойные нападения.

- Адрес есть? – рявкнул Гил.

- Адресочка-то как раз нема. Но, я же весь такой халёсий, и иногда делаю вещи, не входящие в мои обязанности. Я, на всякий случай, проверил крест. Интересная вещичка. В 14 веке именно этот крест висел в одной церквушки в Румынии, которая была местом сжигания ведьм. Потом этот крест пропал, а 7 лет назад его обнаружил американский археолог и привёз в Штаты. Долгое время реликвия путешествовала по музеям, пока однажды за неё не вступилась **Американское Сообщество Священников и Прочей Нечисти**. Так крест появился в одной из главных церквей города. Но недавно, этот крестик был украден одним из служителей церкви. Угадай, кто этот нехороший служитель с трёх раз. Два уже было… Правильно! Это всем нам печально известный Рик Макферсон.- Грег победно вскинул кулак.

- Я так понимаю эта церковь находится на Энн Роуд?

- Да! – воскликнул Грег с улыбкой до ушей, - Ты правильно понимаешь! Между прочим, я посмотрел на карту города

и обнаружил, что точка проституток, место преступления и эта церковь находятся в одном квартале! Я заслужил премию?..

- Это мне надо давать премию за моё терпение к твоим выходкам, - буркнул Гриссом и пошёл прочь.

Грег посмотрел на удаляющегося Гриссома и с жалостливой миной произнёс – И даже спасибо не сказал. Вот она чёрная неблагодарность. Уйду я от вас, злые вы.

**Комната отдыха.**

- Сара, Ник, вам нужно поехать в главную церковь Вегаса, - сказал Гриссом.

- Зачем?- спросили CSI в унисон.

Гриссом лаконично пересказал разговор с Сандерсом.

- Ээээ, Гриссом… Я не могу пойти в эту церковь,- робко сказал Ники.

- Почему? – Гриссом сузил глаза.

Ник заговорщицким шёпотом сказал:

- Я не верю в Христа…я поклоняюсь Будде.

У Сары выпала из руки чашка.

- Ты же не японец!

- Скорее индиец, чем японец. И вообще, моя расовая принадлежность не мешает мне верить в Будду, а заодно Шиву, Брахму, Вишну и Кали!

- Ты ненормальный, Стоукс! – с ужасом в глазах пролепетала Сара.

На это Гриссом ответил:

- О нет, Сара, эта его вера ещё весьма нормальная, безобидная и тихая. Хуже другая вера. Она захватила умы таких людей, как Сандерс. Они избрали Антихриста своим идолом. Вот как раз они очень опасны для общества.

Гриссом немного помедлил, затем предположил:

- Я думаю, что Будда не обидится, если ты, Ник, сходишь к его коллеге-Богу, так сказать для обмена навыками и опытом.

Ник довольно долго рассматривал такой вариант, но, наконец, согласился:

- Ладно, думаю, что он действительно не будет возражать, схожу.

Все пошли своей дорогой. Сара и Ник - вживаться в католическую религиозную культуру, а Гриссом, в свою очередь, доложить разъярённым Кэтрин и Уоррику, о том, что Сандерс нашёлся, и если они захотят его побить, то он сейчас в своей лаборатории.


End file.
